Itachi no Jutsu
by singingrain
Summary: Itachi finally gets what's coming to him. He gets turned into a... CHIBI WEASEL! Veeery random and filled with Itachi induced fluffiness. Crack fic.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: This idea was spawned from an idea in another story of mine. That one will be up soon; I just have to type it. n.n;; I write stories on my breaks, so they are all scrawled onto scraps of paper and napkins that I have to gather up and type. Hehehe… Anyway, I hope you like this one! It popped into my head and was too cute (in my opinion) to pass up. I'm not sure if there are other stories like this; I didn't check.**

**(For those of you that don't know, Itachi means "weasel.")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

This was all that stupid Kakashi's fault. It was his fault that Itachi, the great Uchiha Itachi, was being cuddled.

And squished, and cooed at, and all of the other horrible things you could ever think of.

The man had challenged him for some reason or another, and Itachi only agreed because Kisame had left to go buy supplies, and he was bored out of his mind. What's a little warm-up anyways? But that damn Kakashi had used a strange justu, and turned him into a dark, furry thing with beady little eyes. Wait. That sounds like his regular self. Ok… a dark, furry thing with beady little eyes and a tail. Damn it! That still sounded like himself. Damn braid… Ok fine, to be blunt, the murderer of the Uchiha clan and member of the feared Akatsuki was currently…

An adorable little chibi-fied weasel.

---

"Now, now, be careful with him," Kakashi lectured. And as the weasel was being squashed against yet another Kunoichi chest, Kakashi thought with regret he hadn't tried the jutsu on himself; it was completely wasted on the asexual Itachi. No, seriously, he was asexual. Like a worm or something. The Itachi-weasel was trying to wiggle free from the kunoichi's grasps indignantly.

If there was a way to wiggle indignantly.

Okay, there wasn't, but Itachi was doing his damned hardest, and Kakashi couldn't help let out a chuckle at his endeavors.

---

Damn Kakashi, damn him to HELL! The baka scarecrow was laughing at him! At him! The most highly feared Uchiha ever! Oh, he was going to kill him. Definitely. Itachi's whole body shuddered with pleasure at the thought of his hands around the copy-nin's neck. But he didn't have hands, he had paws.

How the hell were you supposed to strangle someone with furry little paws?

Wait, the demon-women were pulling him closer!

Why do these things always happen to him…

---

Kakashi chuckle evolved into choking laughter at the scene playing in front of him. The woman who had been holding the Itachi-creature shrieked, "He shivered! Poor thing, he's cold."

Another shrieking female close by attempted to forcefully tear the animal out of the first one's arms. "You're holding him too loose, he needs your body heat!" she screamed. "Let me have him!"

This ended in the impromptu tug-o-weasel match that Kakashi found so amusing. He sighed. He envied Itachi so much right now…

Now only to find him a home.

**Author's note: Yeah. I know. Reeeeally short. But it's just the prologue, eh? **

**Anywho, if I get, hmmm, let's say five reviews, I'll know you like it and continue the story. So please review! **

**Oh, and please vote on what you want. Do you just want this to be a fun little humor story? Or would like some romance in there? If you do, please vote on a pairing for Itachi. It can be a boy or girl, I'm open to both. I like almost every character, so it doesn't matter to me! **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Kakashi

**Author's Note: I have decided the chapters are all going to be short, because this is just a little ficlet I have fun with, so I don't want to make it seem like work. But the chapters will be updated quickly! n.n Also, this is going to be just humor; romance got voted out. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Kakashi had decided to take Itachi home himself for one day, so people wouldn't correlate the fact he was missing with the sudden appearance of a foul-tempered weasel. After much more squishing and cooing, the women had finally released their death grip on him. Itachi was a pathetic mess in Kakashi's arms on the way to his house. His fur was matted (and had been pulled out several times when the kunoichis were overcome by the cuteness) and he was completely worn out from all that struggling against the snuggling.

But Uchiha's never give up! He began thrashing again, but Kakashi simply held him up by the scruff of his neck. Kakashi held him in front of his face, and when their eyes met, pure, unadulterated hatred poured out of Itachi's. Kakashi looked bored for a moment, then his visible eye curved and he said, "Awwww, you're just so cute, Itachi-kun!"

---

Kun? What the hell? And cute? One of Itachi's eyes started to twitch. Cute? The eye twitch turned into a full-body twitch. Uchiha Itachi is not cute goddamn it! Uchiha Itachi is evil! Pure evil! Uchiha Itachi is to be feared! Wait, why is Uchiha Itachi referring to himself in third person?

Itachi violently continued his trashing against Kakashi's grip, but to no avail, and he finally gave up, his body going limp. Kakashi took the weasel back into his arms, thinking he had finally admitted defeat, and was promptly bitten. Itachi had tricked the copy-nin! Ha!

---

Kakashi looked thoughtfully at the little bite on the finger the creature had given him.

More like a nibble.

He chuckled at the paper-cut sized bite. Torturing Itachi was soooo much fun!

---

They made it home without anymore incidents, mainly because Itachi was still tired from his previous struggle with the majority of Konoha's female population. Once home, however, it was a different story. Kakashi was attempting to tie a rope-leash around Itachi's neck in order to keep him from running away. Needless to say, Itachi did not appreciate this, and it concluded in a wild dash around the house which resulted in thoroughly smashing several pieces of furniture to smithereens.

But Kakashi had managed to get the thing on, and Itachi was currently sitting on the floor, glaring at his leash.

---

'Smolder! Smolder! I order you to smolder beneath my gaze you piece-of-shit string! Smolder I say! Smolder beneath my WRATH!' Itachi thought while in his staring contest with the non-responsive leash. And the string was winning, damn it! The almighty Itachi would not lose to a piece of string. Never! Itachi made up his mind,

And then he charged.

---

Kakashi was desperately, desperately, attempting to hold back a cuteness fit. Itachi was batting the string with his paws, munching on it, and generally getting himself into a giant tangled heap. Oh, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Kakashi fell to the floor, laughing his ass off.

---

Kakashi dared laugh at him? Again? Itachi took a step toward the man rolling on the floor, forgetting the string surrounding his body, and fell flat on his tiny little face. This, unfortunately, only served to send Kakashi into more fits of laughter.

---

After Kakashi had finally settled down, he untangled the chibi-weasel, and set him next to him on the couch. Once free, however, Itachi leaped onto Kakashi and began to extract his revenge.

In the form of poking.

---

Poke, poke, poke.

Poke, poke, poke.

Kakashi remarked dryly to the weasel that this form of torture wasn't nearly as effective when you didn't have swords. And it especially didn't work when the thing they were stabbing you with was, in fact, a small, soft paw.

Now, who was he going to give the little ball of joy to tomorrow?

Hmmm… perhaps Temari…

**Author's Note: Itachi's adorable, neh? Don't worry, our little fuzzy Itachi will not stay in one place, he will be passed around. Mwhahaha…. I hope you liked it, and please review!**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Tsunade

**Eh heh heh… Please don't hurt me… -dodges randomly thrown things- I'm sorry it's so late! Especially after I told you it would be quick updates… Ehehe… **

**I have a good reason though! I told you it would be Temari next, but I had a slight problem. I have NO idea how to write her. I actually spent all week trying to come up with something, but all that came to mind was the Oscar Mayer Wiener commercial song… I don't think my mind functions properly…**

**So when Jiraiya sings his song, that's the tune to it. The Oscar Mayer Wiener song. Because I said so, and I love hot dogs. n.n **

---

Kakashi went to Temari's house the next day with the sleeping weasel wrapped up in a baby blanket in his arms. Unfortuately for Kakashi, Kankuro answered the door and informed him that Temari was out on a mission. Itachi woke up then, and started back on his biting and wriggling to get free.

So Kakashi decided to dump him off to the first person he saw.

---

Kakashi quickly came across Tsunade, who was attempting to get away from a drooling Jiraiya. And when Tsunade first came across Kakashi with his baby bundle, she nearly went into shock. Kakashi with a baby? Wasn't this illegal somewhere?!

But she thought it was much more in his character when he thrust the bundle into her hands, and, without saying a word, walked off with one hand in his pocket and the other holding up a worn orange book.

She pulled back the blanket and took a peek at what was inside. She saw her little present, and let an "awww" escape from her mouth. She looked lovingly at the weasel.

Itachi glared ferociously back.

---

You've got to be kidding. Seriously, Tsunade? And Itachi didn't think it could get worse than Kakashi and the fangirls.

Apparently he was wrong.

He was being smooshed within and inch of his life. Tsunade has rushed home, and when out of the public's sight, had gone into a fit of cooing and squishing.

Itachi's ears perked up as he heard something outside. (It still felt weird having animal ears, but he couldn't deny the benefit of super-hearing.) He managed a glance in-between the continuous glomping of the buxom woman at the nearby window and saw, (big shocker) a peeping Jiraiya.

That, he understood. What confused Itachi was the soft singing coming from Jiraiya's direction. He was singing a little tune that went something like this:

"_Oh I wish I was that little weasel,_

_That is who I'd really like to be,_

'_Cause if I was that little weasel,_

_Tsunade's chest would be crushing meeeeee!"_

To say the least, Itachi was extremely disturbed.

_---_

Tsunade finally found the odd source of music, and quickly kicked him to kingdom come, yelling about stalker-ish perverts around every corner. She then switched the fur ball to under one arm and started looking for something. When she found it, she let out and excited squeak and placed the shoebox on the bed.

She stared at it a while, with a glazed look in her eyes, as if remembering a fond memory. Then she tore off the lid joyously, and said, "I so glad I saved all of my baby clothes!"

She was now holding up what appeared to be a pink satin cape and matching princess hat and baby booties.

---

No. NO. NO! In the name of all that is evil, NO! NEVER! Itachi vainly attempted to get away, but was quickly seized by Tsunade holding the baby Halloween costume.

After a momentous struggle, Itachi was forced into the costume. But hey, at least he didn't have to wear the booties. They didn't fit, thankfully.

---

Awwww, the little fluff ball was pouting! Tsunade grabbed her camera and took a massive amount of pictures of the weasel who had its head on its paws and its lower lip slightly sticking out.

And then a brilliant idea struck her.

"MAKE A CALENDAR!!!" she screamed, pumping her fist in the air. She could sell it! She could always use more money. After all, you needed money to gamble…

---

**I want a weasel-Itachi calendar! I wonder if I could order one… **

**I bet you can guess what's going to happen next!**

**Hope you liked it! I'll try to update quicker this time, I really am sorry it took so long. –ducks a angrily thrown spork- Ahhh! The sporks are going to get me!!!**


	4. Short funness!

**I'm going on holiday for about a week, so I decided to post something to hold you over until then. Enjoy!**

---

"So, Naruto, are you going to raise or call?"

Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he pushed all his chips to the middle of the table.

"I'm going to raise, you old hag, and you don't have any chips left, so I win."

Tsunade frowned deeply as she realized he was right. She would have to find something else to bet. What did she have, though? She racked her brain for any ideas, and when she found one, she got up from her seat and returned with what appeared to be a live animal.

"What the heck is that!?"

"It's a weasel, baka, and if you were smart, you'd know that he's worth a lot of money."

Naruto eyed the weasel warily, then took it out of her arms and placed it awkwardly in the pot.

"Ok, let's see who won."

---

Itachi felt soooo loved. The wench was betting him in a POKER GAME for crying out loud. Itachi's life had officially hit rock bottom.

Ooooooh, there's a shiny rock!

Itachi mentally slapped himself silly for this last thought. His beast-side was taking over! Soon he would want to be petted, and gasp, oh the horror, wag his tail!

The world is coming to an end!

---

**So Itachi goes to Naruto next, obviously. Poor Tsunade; no luck. But for who he goes to after that, I will take votes, but I have problems writing Temari, Tenten, Iruka, and Sasuke. I really suck at writing them, but Sasuke because I either make him into "secretly–soft–and-sensitive-guy" or "evil-with-a-rather-large-stick-shoved-up-his-butt-guy." **

**Anyway, but I have decided (mainly because I was bored) to write a little short on Sasuke. This is totally separate from the main story.**

---

Itachi's leg hurt.

No, not because he had injured himself, but because a certain blonde baka was holding him up like a piece of trash by his right hind leg.

"What am I supposed to do with it, baachan?" Naruto said to Tsunade while shoving Itachi in front of her face.

"It's not an 'it,' Naruto, it's a HE. At least I think so…"

Itachi's forelegs dangled over his head. Wasn't this fun… His ears perked at a rustling of a nearby bush.

It was that weak little brother of his, no doubt come the challenge the "dobe." Itachi attempted to cross his arms with contempt, but failed miserably. Paws just don't function correctly, and he was getting a headache from all of the blood rushing to his head. He decided instead to glare icily.

Yes, that would do.

Sasuke came up behind Naruto, and paused to listen to the conversation.

"So its, his, name is-" Naruto began, but paused at Tsunade's strange behavior. She was flailing her arms wildly, motioning him to stop, because even if Naruto couldn't see Sasuke, she could.

"Are you ok? I was just going to make sure its, his, name is Itachi," Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"I must avenge!!!" The scream was heard from the Uchiha, and Naruto turned around, surprised.

Sasuke's eyes had gone red, and he was foaming at the mouth.

---

**I can SO see him foaming at the mouth. Haha…like a rabid dog…**

**Anywho, like I said before, this just a random little… random…thing… so yeah, this never actually took place in my story.**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Naruto

After Naruto had won, he had asked Tsunade what his prize's name was, but she didn't know, and told him to ask Kakashi. Naruto decided it was too late to see the copy-nin tonight, but he would ask tomorrow. So he took the weasel dressed like a fairy (complete with wings and glitter covering all his body) home for the night.

When Naruto opened the door to his house, he immediately went straight for the raman cupboard, setting Itachi on the counter.

---

Itachi attempted to bolt once he was set down, but the movement made the glitter in his fur shake out, getting in his eyes and nose. He blinked furiously and let out little weasel-sneezes.

Crap, the mouth-stuffed-happily-full-of-raman blond was looking over at him curiously. Damn himself and his cute sneezes. But more importantly, damn Tsunade and her glitter.

"Are you alright, little guy?" Naruto said, then finished slurping up the noodles hanging out of his mouth. "Are you sick?" Naruto walked up to the counter Itachi was on.

"Wow, your really dressed up," Naruto said, sweatdropping. "Let's get you out of this stuff." Naruto took off Itachi's wings and floofy skirt, and brushed off the glitter.

Itachi heaved a sigh of relief.

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"So you are sick, huh? Lemme see, what would make you feel better…" A light bulb came on.

"RAMAN! Raman makes everything better!"

Naruto set Itachi down next to his half-eaten bowl. Itachi gingerly placed a paw on the rim and put his head slightly down to sniff-check it and make sure it was, in fact, edible. He recoiled after smelling the meal, and cringed up his nose. It smelled like…

Yummy goodness!

Itachi jumped, and belly-flopped into the broth. He began swimming around, chasing the elusive noodles around the bowl.

---

Naruto was aghast.

"You're defiling the precious raman!" he yelled while pulling a dripping wet Itachi out. His fur was all matted down, making him look remarkably like a drowned cat. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. It's not like you know any better.:

Naruto noticed that Itachi was dripping on the floor, and let out a sheepish laugh.

"I guess I oughta give you a bath," he said.

---

Towels are evil.

First, the fox-container had had the GALL to give a bath. A BATH!

WITH A LITTLE RUBER DUCKY!

And it only got worse. Once he was sufficiently clean, Naruto had taken him out a vigorously towel-dried the weasel. When Naruto pulled the towel off, a VERY poofy and pissed looking Itachi glared back.

Naruto fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

Once he was thoroughly red-faced and panting for air, he gathered Itachi to his chest and went to his bedroom. They both fell asleep in an instant, Naruto clutching a still-damp Itachi.

---

**I have revoked you rights of voting. –pouts- You all picked Sasuke. But I do have a surprise for you in the end…**

**Oh yes, and I have also decided that this story will only have about 3-5 more short chapters, and then it'll be done. And this chapter has not been beta-ed, so please excuse it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Ja ne!**


	6. Neji

Naruto woke early in the morning the next day to go see Kakashi. He gave Itachi a ball to play with and he set out.

But when he finally did catch up to the man, all he got was one word out of him before he went back to being fully engrossed with his Icha Icha.

"Itachi… how original…" Naruto said dryly before walking away. (A/N: Itachi means weasel.)

He went down to gather his missions for the day, only to find out that he had an emergency mission that required him to leave Konoha immediately and go to Suna.

He went back to his house, finding Itachi engaged in a vicious battle to the death with a rubber ball. First Itachi was winning! Then the ball! Then back to Itachi!

Naruto had to stifle his giggles as he picked him up to find him a place to stay.

---

Neji was confused about how he was left staring blankly after Naruto's dust and holding a tiny furious weasel.

But he had a strong suspicion that is had something to do with big, tear-filled, bright blue eyes.

Damn that Naruto and his evil coercion powers.

His face was impassive as he walked back into the house, holding Itachi. He went back to his room on the second story, and held Itachi in front of him, wondering what to do.

He finally decided he really wanted to try something out. He wanted to free the animal.

"Fly!" he screamed as he threw Itachi out the window, "Fly and be FREE!"

Itachi screamed in horror as he felt gravity doing its job. No! It couldn't end like this! He couldn't die as a weasel being thrown out the window like a piece of trash. This could not be happening!

But Itachi did not die, and his savior came in the form of landing on a green being's head.

"Yosh! What do I have here! I come to challenge my youthful rival and I am delivered a beautiful flower of Konoha!" Lee exclaimed.

Itachi nearly fainted from relief. He was saved! He looked up at the spandex boy with watering eyes. He was so grateful!

Lee looked down at the emotional animal, and glared (well as much as Lee CAN glare) at the boy in the window.

"Neji!" he yelled, "I will challenge you in a duel for ownership of this lovely youthful flower!"

Neji simply waved him off, completely disinterested.

"You can have him."

Lee jumped for joy, swinging Itachi around in circles.

"YOSH! I thank you, my youthful rival, for this wonderful gift!" Lee yelled. "I shall take care of this flower like it was one of my own!"

'Now that's a disturbing thought,' Neji reflected as Lee went skipping off into the distance with Itachi, complete with sunset and a field of flowers.

---

**Ahh! I'm sorry people, I just kinda forgot about this story, because I started a new one, and I obviously can't do two at once, so this fic will be ending very quickly. Yeah, and if you haven't noticed already, the chapters are getting progressively shorter and shorter…**


	7. Lee

"Lee, my youthful student!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Insert hug, sunset, and waves crashing against a big rock.

"What do you have there, my lotus student!" Gai said, pointing to it creature snuggling up to Lee.

"It's a weasel that my eternal rival, Neji, gave to me!" Lee said, holding Itachi up for Gai to inspect.

"Hmmm…."

"What is it Gai-sensei!?"

"He's missing something…"

"What?! What?!" Lee said, hopping up and down.

"This!" Gai proclaimed, sticking a sign around Itachi's neck. It read:

"The Cuteness" and in small letters slightly below, "of youth"

"It's brilliant Gai-sensei!"

"Yosh! Of course it is! And I deem that henceforth, he should only be called The Cuteness!"

Lee began to tear up. "Oh, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Waves crash, hug, sunset, you know the drill.

After a tear-jerking goodbye between the two, Gai went to go find Kakashi to challenge him and Lee took Itachi…ahem…The Cuteness… back to his house.

"The Cuteness, how would you like to look exactly like me?!" Lee exclaimed.

And despite his admiration for the boy, Itachi gave him a slightly apprehensive look. Surely he wouldn't…

Oh yes, he would.

Itachi stared in horror as Lee got out an electric razor and shaved almost all his hair off. He was left with a only a little stubble on his body, but a bowl cut, yes, a BOWL CUT, on top of his head.

Someone please call the animal abuse people.

And as Itachi was left staring at his almost naked body in dismay, Lee whipped out a mini sewing machine, (who knew he was a master seamstress?) and started working on a miniature outfit that looked suspiciously like it was made of green spandex.

Once his wonderful creation was done, Lee held it up high over his head in victory.

"Yosh! Now you can look exactly like me!"

Itachi took a few scared steps backwards before his was grabbed and the costume was forcibly put on him.

Hey, at least he wouldn't be naked anymore, right?

Lee tucked The Cuteness happily under his arm as he set off to go to Sakura's birthday party. With clone in hand, there was no way he couldn't his lovely cherry blossom's heart!

Unfortunately for Sakura, Lee, Itachi, and anyone in the general vicinity of the area, there was alcohol served at the party.

Amidst the destruction a small shaved weasel with a curious outfit was found, and the nearby animal shelter took him in.

---

**Oh how I love Lee, let me count the ways… I would be lying my ass off if I said he wasn't adorably cute! And have you ever noticed how Gai and Lee always talk with exclamation points? I think it's hilarious!**


	8. The Finale

Choji was excited. His parents had finally decided he was responsible enough to get a pet, and he was heading down to the shelter to get one now. He didn't know what kind of animal he wanted, but he was sure it he would know when he saw.

And he was right.

Sitting there in a small cage, sat a weasel who's hair looked liked it was beginning to grow back sporadically, and with a face that would rival Tsunade's without make-up.

He had found the perfect pet.

He adopted it while gleefully munching on a bag of chips. The shelter lady scowled at him when he gave one to the small creature in his arms, and snatched the bag away. Choji's eyes grew wide with unshed tears, but then he gave a shrug and pulled out another. She snatched this as well, and the process repeated until Itachi gave an indignant huff and jumped to floor. He sauntered out the door, but he lost his dignity and slumped down to the ground when he saw his reflection in a puddle.

Choji followed and scooped up the fallen weasel, and once out of sight of the evil glaring lady pulled out yet ANOTHER bag chips hidden somewhere in his clothing. He gave Itachi one, and Itachi's face lit up, savoring the wonderful taste that is junk food.

Itachi then decided this was soooo much better than ramen, and he canon-balled into the ball, sending chips flying everywhere.

Choji and his new best friend Itachi made their way back to his house, where his family was waiting. The entire family.

---

'I like this kid,' Itachi thought as patted his hugely bulging stomach with a paw. 'Especially his family reunions.'

It had appeared also that he had gained their respect by eating so much, but everyone was still going strong, the only problem is they were running out of food. They looked at Itachi hungrily, a dangerous sparkle in their eyes, but Choji defended him valiantly. So instead, they moved their festivities to their good friends the Nara's.

---

"But Shika, you have to take him!" Choji said to his friend while looking at Itachi in the pet hospital. "The doctors won't let me take him," he continued with a frown, "They said I don't know how to properly take care of him, that I let him eat too much."

"Tch, that IS the reason he's here," Shikamaru said while covering up a yawn, "You gave him too much to eat. The doctors say he could have had a ruptured bowel, sheesh."

Choji's face fell.

"But that's why you have to take him," Choji whined, "He has nowhere else to go…"

Shika looked at his friend's crestfallen face, and reluctantly agreed.

---

Itachi looked around at the Nara residence, and saw the open door. Shikamaru had not bothered to close it.

Itachi began sneaking away, creeping along. He froze when Shika spotted him, a deer-in-the-headlights look on the weasel's face.

Shikamaru raised an arm from his position on the couch, then let it drop dramatically.

"Too troublesome…" He closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Free! Finally he was free! The great Itachi was free from the infernal people! He bolted out the door, and if weasels could sing, Itachi would definitely be belting out his joy.

---

**Dislikers of Sasuke should stop here.**

---

Itachi had been walking around for hours. It had started to drizzle slightly, and he was getting soaked. His body ached; this was more than his tiny muscles could handle. He dragged his feet along the road he was following. And soon he came upon his puny little brother.

This was so NOT his day.

The weakling looked shocked, then glared at him. He dared to glare at HIM! But the next thing he did shocked the weasel out of his mind. Sasuke quickly glanced around, checking to see if anyone was watching, and upon discovering there was no one, gingerly picked up him up and returned Itachi's glare with a loving gaze.

As Sasuke took him home he scratched the weasel's head, and Itachi gave out a purr of happiness. Maybe being a weasel wasn't that bad.

Maybe his brother wasn't that bad.

**Fin.**

**---**

**Yes, I am highly aware this was a sucky ending. I was planning to extend each person into a different chapter like I did before, but… I dunno, I just figured that was unfair because they would be so short. So yea… Itachi no Jutsu is officially over. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
